Boldly Go, Issue 10
) | number = 7 | miniseries = | minino = | writer = Mike Johnson | artist = Tony Shasteen | colorist =JD Mettler | letterer =AndWorld Design | editor =Sarah Gaydos | covers = | omnibus = | published = | pages = 32 | publisher = IDW Publishing | date = | stardate = }} Boldly Go, Issue 10 is the tenth issue of IDW Publishing's ongoing series, Boldly Go. Description :Scotty returns to the Yorktown base to check on construction of the new ''Enterprise... only to find that building the flagship comes with unexpected perils.http://www.startrek.com/article/idw-to-heat-up-summer-with-trek-comic-adventures Summary The chapter is focused on Kevin the Teenaxi, who is now working at Starbase Yorktown closely under in the reconstruction of the . and a crew of cadets, including Jaylah, visit the ship, and while working with Kevin, he asks if the Teenaxi is considering joining the Starfleet Academy while stating that his civilization's flagship is arriving the next day. The Teenaxi delegation, led by Grand Audarch Steve, negotiates over a welcoming dinner possible commerce and trade bonds while not being inclined to formally join the Federation, and afterwards inspect the Enterprise works. However, by night, the delegation uses Kevin's credentials to enter the incomplete ship and execute a sabotage. The following day, the Teenaxi have left with the captain chair, and when the Yorktown contacts, Steve states that "without the your main power source to your beloved new flagship, you have no choice but to do as we demand." The confused responses by the Starfleet eventually make Kevin reveal he had duped his own species: once asked for "the center of the ship's power", he made them go for the symbolic one. Furious, Steve threatens to kill Kevin, but the Starfleet teleports him back to Yorktown. As Scotty prepared to return with the cadets to San Francisco, he again asked Kevin to go along. The Teenaxi replied he wanted to continue with Keenser, while stating he was now an outcast who cannot go back. Scotty just said to give them time while Kevin resumed his work on the ship. References Characters :Shev Akria • • Grace Chen • Lucia Gonzales • Jaylah • • Kevin • • • • • • Steve • • Starships and vehicles : Locations :the galaxy's Alpha or Beta Quadrant • Starbase Yorktown Races and cultures :Human • Teenaxi States and organizations :Federation • Starfleet Ranks and titles :Federation Starfleet ranks • Federation Starfleet ranks (alternate 2250s) Other references :clothing • galaxy • government • gravity • humanoid • lifeform • nation-state • races and cultures • rank • space • Starfleet uniform (Prime) • • technology • time • title • uniform • universe • year Appendices Images chekovBG10.jpg| . jtkBG10.jpg| . jtkBG10sub.jpg| . mccoyBG10.jpg| . mcCoyBG10.jpg| . scottyBG10.jpg| . scottyBG10sub.jpg| . spockBG10.jpg| . suluBG10.jpg| . uhuraBG10.jpg| . kevin (Teenaxi).jpg|Kevin. enterprise-A schematic.jpg| schematic. enterprise-A front close-up.jpg| under construction. enterprise-A Teenaxi tour.jpg| under construction. kevin Keenser Enterprise.jpg| under construction. Teenaxi flagship.jpg|Flagship of the Teenaxi Delegation. I Am Steve.jpg|Grand Audarch Steve Covers sT Boldly Go 10.jpg|Regular Cover by George Caltsoudas sT Boldly Go 10 sub.jpg|Subscription Cover by Jason Badower sT Boldly Go 10 RI2.jpg|Retailer Incentive Photo Cover A sT Boldly Go 10 RI.jpg|Retailer Incentive Cover B by Cryssy Cheung Related stories * }} Connections ) | before = Boldly Go, Issue 9 | after = Boldly Go, Issue 11 }} External link * category:tOS comics